


The Dog Show

by Dociro



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love at First Sight, dog show, is this a thing? :'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: James is forced to be a judge at the local dog show. He meets Rose there and he can't stop thinking about her for the whole next week.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> [This](http://65.media.tumblr.com/562f8bf6ddc134dffa2c4a1c57cd24f3/tumblr_inline_ofak6tEW7q1rl8eit_500.gif) is the thing that inspired this.

James knew nothing about dogs. He had contact with them and wasn’t afraid of them, but he couldn’t say he was a big fan. He was a scientist who had his own popular science program on telly and recently also a writer. Quite a good one to be honest and what goes with it quite popular. But he certainly had nothing in common with dogs. That’s why he was surprised when he looked in his diary and saw that there is a dog show next week that he is meant to attend. He phoned his sister Donna, who also happened to be his agent, she should know what’s going on.

“Hi there, Spaceman. What’s up?”

“Hello, Donna. So, I was looking in my diary and there is a dog show scheduled next Sunday. Could you tell me what’s going on?”

“Ah yeah, there is one of these organised in the area you live in. They were looking for some famous people in the community to judge the dogs. It’s something about funny costumes, I think?”

“Donna,” he whined. “You know that I’m the last suitable person to do this job. Why would I do that?”

“Because people love you, it’s a good promotion for you new book, I already told them you will do that, and you are too nice to turn them down.” Donna finished and James could almost see the smug smile on her face. “Oh, come on, James! You will walk around for an hour or something, tell them what you think about the costumes, take a few photos and you can go back home. It won’t hurt.”

James groaned and Donna knew that she won. “Okay, but please next time ask me before agreeing.”

“Yeah, sure. I have to go now. I have to drive kids to school and we are already late. See you on Sunday, Spaceman.”

“Say hello to Ella and Josh. Bye, love you.”

“Love you too.”

His sister could be too much sometimes, but she always knows what’s the best for him so he trusted her.

___

Sunday came and James found himself in the nearby park surrounded by a lot of people and dozens of dogs in ridiculous costumes. He found the organisers and they told him that he really only has to walk around and tell them which costume was the best. Maybe it won’t be that difficult after all. He saw Donna with the kids waving to him and coming his way.

“Hi uncle James,” they said in a perfect unison grinning at him.

“Hi there guys,” he answered. “Is your dog also going to take part in that contest?” James asked looking at the brown furry ball next to them.

“Nah, he refuses to wear anything, we tried.” Said Ella and her brother nodded next to her.

They stood there and chatted for a little more time, but then one of the other judges came to him and said they were going to need him now. He had never seen so many dogs in costumes before. There were dogs wearing dresses, dog dressed up as the queen, some guards, it was ridiculous. And, to his surprise, he enjoyed it. The people talked with such a passion about the costume creating process, and they were so proud. It was really a nice experience.

The next dog he was meant to judge was tiny. It was wearing a crown and some sort of blue cloth. It looked very professional and the dog was really cute. So were its owners. The little boy with blonde curls was hiding behind the most beautiful woman James had ever seen. She had messy blonde hair and big, beautiful brown eyes that matched the little boy’s ones. James suspect that she was either his mum or his sister.

“Hello there,” James said. “And what’s this little thing’s name?”

The woman looked at the boy hiding behind her, but he reminded silent. She sighed and with a smile answered. “His name is K9, and he belongs to that little man who suddenly forgot how to speak.”

“I suspect he is usually not that silent?” James grinned.

“Nah, I swear he talks all the time.” The woman told him.

James crouched down so he could be on the eye level with the boy. “My name is James, what’s your name?”

“I know it, I’ve seen you on telly. I’m Tony.” The little boy mumbled and at once hid behind the woman again.

James chuckled and turned to the young woman. “I guess that you will have to tell me about K9 then. May I know your name?”

“I’m Rose Tyler. It’s nice to meet you. That little man behind me is my brother and you are his hero,” James smiled at that, it was great to know that kids like the things he does. “When he heard that you will be a judge here he begged me to take him and K9 here. I study art and design so I made that costume myself. I think it quite suits him.” She laughed. Tony pecked from behind her, but when James waved at him, he immediately hid back.

“The costume is great, I love it. Look at all the details,” James showed the dog to the other judge. He was holding him funnily to the dismay of the other man. “I’m very impressed, Rose Tyler,” He saw Rose blush and somehow he found her even more beautiful than few seconds ago. “Wasn’t it difficult to put K9 into it?” He put the dog on his lap and stroked him, the second judge breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, and not really, actually,” she answered. “He is really calm as you can see. He doesn’t really care what’s happening. It’s a good dog.” She laughed, because as if to confirm her words, the dog fell from James’ lap and then immediately stood up as if nothing had happened.

“I really like him. Good job with making your sister come here, Tony.” James said, trying to draw his attention one more time with no success, he chuckled and added. “I have to go see the other dogs now, it was pleasure to meet you guys. See you later.” Rose smiled at him and Tony waved hesitantly.

James saw a few more costumes, but none of them made such great impression on him like the one Rose made. It was perfectly done, the tiny, fluffy dog was funny and cute, and the two owners were adorable. He said it to the other judges and they agreed. Soon he was handing the award to Tony who overcame his shyness and came to collect it. Rose was right after him.

“Can Rose take a picture of me and you?” Tony asked.

“Of course, she can! I’m glad you decided to talk to me after all.” James lowered himself to Tony’s level again and Rose snapped a few pictures of them.

“I’ve got it. Say thank you to doctor Noble, Tony.”

“Thank you.” Tony said obediently.

“Pleasure. And really, I’m okay with James. Or just the Doctor,” he smiled at them. “It was pleasure to meet you both. I’m really happy to have you as my fan,” he said to Tony.

“I’d like to be a scientist like you when I grow up.” Tony said excitedly.

“Oh, I’m sure you will become one! Just remember that you have to study a lot and don’t be shy, ask all the questions.”

Tony nodded and Rose smiled at them both. “Thank you, Doctor. It was great to meet you, sadly we have to go now. Mum asked us to be back home for tea.”

James was a little bit disappointed that they already had to leave, but he grinned at them and hoped that he didn’t sound like it. “Okay, it really was a pleasure to meet you. See, you around!”

“Bye, bye,” the siblings said together and walked away. James stared after them, but they finally melted into the crowd.

___

He couldn’t stop thinking about Rose for the whole next week. He knew her name and that she was living in the same part of the city. He looked for her on Facebook, but couldn’t find her. He didn’t want to seem like a stalker, so he gave up on the searching. He couldn’t believe that he met the perfect woman and let her walk away without giving her his number. He was thinking about it when he walked in to the coffee shop. He wasn’t really paying attention and he run into someone. There was the noise of broken glass and a shriek.

He caught the woman he run into in the last moment. He started apologising, but she turned so she was now looking at him and he couldn’t believe his own eyes. It was Rose Tyler.

“Oh, it’s you,” she said smiling shyly.

He was holding her tightly and quite close to him, he blushed and let her go making sure that she won’t fall again.

“I’m really sorry, Rose. I was just thinking about you and wasn’t paying much attention…” his mouth snapped closed and he blushed even more. Did he really just say that?

“You’ve been thinking about me?” Rose asked her cheeks the same colour as James’.

“Yeah, I think that’s the only thing I’ve been doing the whole week,” there was an awkward silence for a few moments and then James continued. “I’m really sorry about the dishes, I’ll help you and pay for everything.”

“You don’t have to, it’s my job to do it.” Rose smiled at him.

“Nah, it’s all my fault. I’m going to help you.”

They cleaned everything out and then James started talking again. “I was thinking… do you maybe have time on Friday? I mean, I’m shooting a new episode of the program and I thought that you and Tony could visit me on set. I could give him a tour of the studio and then we could grab something to eat? What do you think?”

Rose smiled at James with that smile that made funny things to his insides. “Do you use my brother’s worship of you to ask me on a date?”

James tugged at the hair at the back of his neck. “Maybe? I mean Tony is great and I’d really like to meet him again, but… is it working? I’d really like to go out with you.” James said quickly.

“I’m sure Tony will be happy about the program,” She took a notebook from her apron and wrote something on it. “It’s my number, let me know about the details. And as to the date… if you ask properly again, I think it could be arranged.” She smiled that smile one more time and it was almost too much for him.

“I have to go back to work now. It was great running into you… literally.” She laughed. She suddenly changed, it looked like she was considering something. She hesitantly rose on her feet and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Then she turned away from him and disappeared behind the staff door.

James couldn’t believe what had just happened, he looked in the direction of the door for few more minutes, touching the place where she kissed him. Rose just sort of said yes to a date with him, he was the happiest person on earth. He turned and left the coffee shop. Hand clutching the paper she gave him, the coffee he came there for in the first place forgotten.


End file.
